


In Every Little Thing He Does, There's Magic

by smallchittaphon



Series: Blue Blossoming [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Non-binary character, Other, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Jisung is just trying to live as comfortably as he can when you're a 14 year old witch.





	

“Taeil! Tell him to dye my hair back to black!” 

The door to Taeil’s office swings open, the bookshelf behind it threatens to tip over when an angry Donghyuck comes storming in. His hair is an annoyingly bright red that it’s almost comical (but Taeil knows they can’t laugh because that’s not what a good coven leader does). Jisung is trailing after him, an equally as angry expression on his face and Taeil sighs. 

“What happened?” Taeil asks, their voice soothing and Jisung tries to pay attention to the sound of it in favor of looking at how fuming Donghyuck is next to him.  _ He deserves this _ , Jisung reminds himself. “He turned my hair red! He’s out to get me!” Donghyuck accuses and Jisung nearly kicks him in the shin.

“He made fun of my familiar and I got mad!” Jisung corrects, “He should be happy I didn’t turn him into a damn bug!” He murmurs under his breath.

“Language.” Taeil singsongs, sending a pointed look at Jisung and it petrifies him. Taeil is just that scary even more so when they’re like this, in their female form. Jisung had learned to never get on their bad side. He’s seen enough of Taeil in pure rage when Donghyuck pissed them off. Taeil is powerful and Donghyuck likes to test just how powerful. Jisung has a theory that Donghyuck is the actual devil himself. 

“Why did he make fun of your familiar?” Taeil asks, eyebrows furrowed because they don’t get what even be remotely funny about that. Getting your familiar is an exciting time in a witch’s life. They think about Taeyong, the cat laying on the window sill of their office all the time, radiating power for them and keeping their power stable for more than a day.

Donghyuck’s laughter rings out hollowly and it irks Jisung so much. “It’s a damn hedgehog! His familiar is a hedgehog! He’s probably gunna name it Sonic!” 

“At least it’s better than a bat!” Jisung bites back, growling through his clenched teeth. He takes one step closer to Donghyuck and Taeil whistles, “Jisung, take a step back.” Jisung huffs, arms crossed and Taeyong rubs against his legs in hopes to calm him down. The cat’s tail tickles his skin but a wave of relief washes through him instantly. 

Taeil makes their way around the desk and looks Donghyuck in the eye. Jisung can see Donghyuck tense up but he doesn’t back down from his stance. “You know you’re suppose to respect familiars, Donghyuck. Apologize.” 

Donghyuck sighs, “Sorry, Jisung.” 

“Jisung, fix his hair.” 

Taeyong looks up at Jisung, eyes big and round as he meows at him like he's asking too. Jisung groans, murmuring a spell under his breath and frowns. 

“HE MADE IT PURPLE!”  
  


* * *

 

 

“Why do mortals think we wear pointy hats? It's the stupidest myth I've ever heard aside from the fact that Mark's the best in our coven.” Donghyuck whines. Mark punches him in the arm before going back to fixing Chenle’s robe. 

It’s halloween and Renjun had convinced them that dressing as stereotypical witches would be a hoot (even though when they had showed up in Taeil office, they had given them a questionable look; imposing a curfew on them before they set out). “We can’t let him-”

“Them!” Jeno corrects.

“We can’t let them ruin halloween for us!” Jaemin tries to cheer them up. Jisung would very much rather be back at home, perfecting spells with Sonic the hedgehog (yes, they decided on Sonic) curled up in his lap. But no,  _ You’re so young Jisung! Live a little! _

Living a little encompasses them walking to the neighbor closest to them, surrounded by kids way smaller than Jisung running around in Olaf costumes. “I wanted to be Olaf!” Chenle whines, drawing attention to their group and Donghyuck shushes him. “I knew this was a bad idea.” Jisung chimes in, “Almost as bad as the time Donghyuck tried to get us to help him make that fireball.”

“Listen, that would been so much fun!” Donghyuck argues. Mark snickers, “Sure it would’ve. You didn’t even give me a heads up before you set one the potion books on fire and Renjun set off the sprinklers in a panic. Be glad Taeil could recover everything.” 

Jisung shivers when he remembers how mad Taeil had been, stream even radiated off them. “Look, let's just fill our pillowcases with candy and get home.” Jisung grumbles.

“What? Do you miss Sonic already?” Donghyuck teases.

( _ “JISUNG! STOP CHANGING MY HAIR COLOR!” _ )

 

* * *

 

 

Taeil smiles at Jisung tenderly, hands squeezing the younger’s cheeks in their hands before pulling him into a bone crushing hug that leaves Jisung mildly uncomfortable when his cheeks end up pressed against Taeil’s boobs. Jisung tries to stand up but Taeyong purrs in his lap and he’s stuck. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Taeil squeals, nothing but adoration in their eyes when Jisung looks into them. He smiles back and hugs Taeil back harder. He had just told Taeil that he got invited to spend the summer at one the most elite covens in the world.

Taeil has done nothing but encourage Jisung to strive for the best. They had never held him back from the potential he had. If he were honest, going is a big deal but he’s scared. He’s eighteen now and Mark had told him, as someone who's gone, that it was so exciting and exhilarating . “I threw up the first night I was there because I was so excited.” Mark had gushed shamelessly, to which Jisung has grimaced. 

He had hoped Taeil would tell him to stay but he also knew that they wouldn’t do that. Taeil always wants the best for their coven, “That’s why I made it. I wanted to see younger witches grow to be the greatest they can be. I see it in all of you－the potentional to be coven leaders.” They say as they soothe Jisung’s hair. 

“Even Donghyuck?” Jisung jokes. Taeil laughs, “Even Donghyuck.” 

It’s makes Jisung feel light hearted when he hears their laugh.

  
Maybe going won’t be so scary. 

**Author's Note:**

>   * so happy birthday to my lil sugarplum mccutiekin pollo (mark voice) jisung PARK
>   * quick explanation: taeil is like one of the most powerful witches and since he still can't really control his powers, it fucks with his gender and that's why he switches from a male to a female so he's just non-binary in a sense.... does that make sense? i used they/them pronouns most of the time and i tried my best to describe when he's male and when he's female... (i really hope this makes sense)
>   * i rmr talking about this w brit so i also wanna give her a shout out because one of the things they talk about is based off what she and I talked about
>   * /sighs/ i love this au so much I'm already working on a prequel that's Taeil-centric
> 

> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
